Many people now communicate with each other by using a social network (which means a network plus sociability, that is, people are linked by using the network as a carrier, so as to form a group with a certain characteristic. On the social network, people publish personal information or share what they have seen or heard, photos, and videos with relatives and friends, and can see live statuses of the relatives and the friends.
In the prior art, to share information, a user first needs to log in to the social network, and then edit to-be-shared information and publish the to-be-shared information by using the network. With rapid development of mobile terminals such as smartphones, people more tend to install corresponding software on a mobile phone, and use the mobile phone to log in to the social network, so that they can publish to-be-shared information anytime anywhere.
However, although a current social network brings a brand-new life style to people, due to busy work or life of the user, operations such as login to the social network, editing the to-be-shared information, and publishing the to-be-shared information are tedious to the user, which makes it inconvenient for the user to publish the to-be-shared information.